keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Rogrez
Rugrez is ah human rulled nation in the World of Keyvaile. It is known for hating the Kingdom of Andael and for fighting off the wild raiders of the north. Diversity: 60% Human 20%gnome 10%Elf or half elven 10% Other History: Rugrez was once a group of tribes who rebelled against the Empire of the Elves, in the Late Glorius age. They would eventuly be united in the year 350 of the Era of Sorrows by Conroy Van Vonvolkvan. He united the tibes to fight against their commen enaimes The Raiders of the North. the follower of Pezaro to the south, the Parafen to the East and the Vampires to the west. He would found a loss confederation with him as king to make the tribes fight off their enimeis, yet keep slight independence. Years later the Fomorians would invaid at the same time as large horde of Northerners sailed down to once again invaid in an event known as The War of Sea and Frost. The King Karl Vonvolkvan attempted to fight off the invaiders but he was defeated and drowned in a river in the retreat. The Rugrez would be ralled by Brois Tod Herwig who defeted Funor and Lord Toragar Doomborn who lead the two hordes. He was offered the crown of Rugrez but refused as he wished not to rule instead he gave it to his nephew Otto Herwig who placed the Halmar Church into power replacing the Sigemar Faith wich once ruled over all of Rugrez . Dynasties: Vonvalkvan: The first Dynasty: Herwig: Great house defended the land from meny evils Scheurer: Ruled during a time where most of Rugrez was concoured by Andeal Droud: The House of the Usurper ruled for five years, Biastic: Great line rebult Rugrez to its fomer glory. Notable Kings: Conroy Van Vonvolkvan: Founder of Rugrez. Karl Vonvolkvar: Last of the Sigmar coronated kings. hewas deafeated by the Fomorians and drowned in the Galwar river wile fleeing. Otto Herwig: Cuson of Boris Herwig allowed the Halmar Cherch to take power in Rugrez. Franz ii Herwig: King of Rugrez was murdered by a goblin during the Andeal Invasion. Velcor Schurer: Crowned king of the remains of Rugrez was able to hold the last of Rugrez together in those dark days. Herbert Schurer: Kast of the hose of Schurer muerdered on his wedding night by Mortitz Droud. Moritz Droud: The Userper Murdered all the Schurer family and took over Rugrez. Karl iii Biastic: Slew Moritz and took back Rugrez, founder of the Biastic dynasty. Otto ii Blasitc: King of Rugrez in the lead up to the Total war. Notable Citizens: Brois Tod Herwig: Defender of Rugrez who defeated the hordes of the North and Sea. Boris Von Akersburg: Great lord of Akersburg, hero of the Total War. Adolar Lorgarn: Powerfull lord of Nermak, Josef Gehrke: Knight of Rugrez, who slew a Knuker that was posining the wells of Branunburg. Trivia: * Rugrez was orgianly simly the enaimy kingdom of Andeal in earilyer stories, but has sence become more detailed and their hatered for Andeal is quite justifiable. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Nations Category:Keyvaile Category:Humannations